<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>В Хиросиме даже окономияки неправильные by gallyanim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796984">В Хиросиме даже окономияки неправильные</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim'>gallyanim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>50 поцелуев [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Fingers in Mouth, Love Hotels, M/M, Mirror Sex, Missing Scene, Oral Sex, inarizaki volleyball club mentions, окончание школы</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:21:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Господи, — выдохнул Суна, и Ацуму с видимым удовольствием отметил, как его бёдро резко двинулось под его рукой. — Когда ж ты уже заткнёшься?</p><p>Или: нельзя просто взять и отпустить Суну в новую команду и в новый город.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>50 поцелуев [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>В Хиросиме даже окономияки неправильные</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>#44 поцелуй — out of lust</p><p>//Окономияки вкусные и в Хиросиме, и в Кансае, но разные. Поэтому кто-то здесь очень патриотичный и одновременно очень петти.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Суну заскаутили в Хиросиму почти сразу после школы. Ацуму злобился, что он будет протирать лавку, Осаму справедливо замечал, что для Суны хотя бы уже нашлась подходящая лавка. То была чистая и абсолютная правда — не то чтобы Ацуму не получал предложений от клубов, но все они не казались ему теми самыми, за которые нужно хвататься и не отпускать.</p><p>Первый клуб — просто трамплин, говорили ему с разных сторон. Первый клуб — не та высота, которую ты мечтаешь взять в своей жизни. Отсюда надо просто оттолкнуться к ней, вот и всё. Наверное, правда, но ведь и трамплину бы неплохо быть повыше. </p><p>Ацуму метил сразу в основной состав, сразу в клуб с потенциалом. Сразу как можно ближе к своим идеальным высотам. Невозможное, конечно, но он всё время думал: ну я-то способен. Кто, если не Ацуму, мог совершить невозможное.</p><p>Школьный тренировочный зал дышал напоминаниями о том, как он то невозможное совершал. Здесь уже был не его зал, и не его школа, и не его команда орала и подавала мяч. Ацуму проследил за полётом, сердито цокнул языком: хреново вышло, как есть хреново, траектория полная лажа, силу не рассчитали, никудышная атака. Не моё дело, напомнил себе Ацуму.</p><p>Так привык выжимать здесь все соки из каждого члена волейбольного клуба, а из себя — втрое больше, что никак не мог осознать, как стоит снаружи и смотрит на тренировку теперь уже <i>чужой</i> команды со стороны. Как будто стоял и смотрел не Ацуму, он же должен был быть на корте и совершать невозможное. Каждый день.</p><p>Не его корт и не его тренировка. Ему здесь принадлежали только воспоминания, ну и кипа бумажек в руке — если бы не они, Ацуму и вовсе сегодня в более не своей школе не оказался. Но всюду требовались бумажки, рекомендации, документы, оценки. Школьный тренер, благо, согласился подписать для Ацуму столько писем, сколько понадобится.</p><p>Телефон пиликнул уведомлением, и на весь экран развернулось сообщение о том, что suna_iphone стремится эйрдропнуть фотографию — зернисто-приближенный затылок самого Ацуму с крупной надписью поперёк: «У тебя корни отросли». Ацуму оглянулся, заметил недалеко от зала Суну и получил, чёрт подери, ещё эйрдроп, с фокусом на свою задницу.</p><p>— Сталкер, — сказал Суна, подойдя. — В окна заглядываешь.</p><p>— Ты буквально сфотографировал мою жопу, — огрызнулся Ацуму. — Всем в округе разослал?</p><p>— Нет, — фыркнул Суна. — Планирую любоваться один.</p><p>— Есть на что, — мгновенно вылетело у Ацуму, и Суна закатил глаза, даже не удостоив его ядовитым комментарием. Ацуму вдруг подумал, что будет скучать — по комментариям, по идиотским эйрдропам. Они даже не дружили никогда, но сейчас как-то накрыло осознанием, что вот Суна закатывает глаза, вот они пойдут вместе на автобус от школы — и всё это в последний раз. Спустя несколько недель после выпускного, рядом с волейбольным залом, где уже не ждали их обоих ни вместе, ни по отдельности, чувство, что весь школьный этап завершился, кололо острее.</p><p>— Подумать только, четыре года назад тебя заскаутили к нам из Нагои и теперь уже от нас в Хиросиму.</p><p>Первое воспоминание — как благодаря появлению Суны в волейбольном клубе школы Инаризаки Осаму пережил стремительный краш. Ацуму его тогда стебал взахлёб все три недели, не просыхая. Искал в Суне недостатки, мол, как тебя угораздило вляпаться в такое чудовище. Вспомнил все аналоги «тили-тили-тесто» и цитировал их Осаму вприкуску с мемами про позорные парочки. </p><p>Когда у Осаму прошло целиком и полностью, он немного загордился тем, что весь спектр первой влюблённости, от розовых очков до горького разочарования, приправленного стоическим равнодушием, познал раньше Ацуму. Возможно, если бы Ацуму чуть меньше его стебал в процессе этого познания, гордости было бы меньше — мол, издевайся сколько хочешь, зато я уже умудрённый, а ты нет. Возможно, не помогло бы. </p><p>У Осаму прошло, а у Ацуму остались фантомные боли: недостатки в Суне он искал на протяжении всех их школьных лет. С какого-то момента — взаимно.</p><p>— Я классный, — безразлично сказал Суна, чуть помолчал и добавил столь же невыразительно: — Наверное.</p><p>— Классный лавочник, — ответил Ацуму. — Саму говорит, в Хиросиме даже окономияки неправильные.</p><p>— Он их не пробовал, — Суна проследил ленивым взглядом за тем, как либеро на больше-не-их-корте принял мяч, — а ты помнишь, что сейчас единственный год, когда Тобио-кун не может обойти тебя в звании лучшего молодого связующего среди профи?</p><p>Вообще-то на последних национальных они раскатали Карасуно в лепёшку, а Тобио не осилил ни единого эйса, в то время как Ацуму взял сразу два.</p><p>Для восстановления справедливости Ацуму попытался его лягнуть, но Суна увернулся, чуть ли ещё не до того, как нога поднялась в его сторону. Как с блоками — считал малейшие движения противника и дёрнулся в сторону всем телом, гибкая тварь. Понятно было, что увернётся снова, но Ацуму всё равно замахнулся ещё раз: может быть, и для того, чтобы посмотреть, как Суна уклоняется, как гнётся и перетекает вбок.</p><p>У него растрепались волосы и упали на лоб рваными прядями. Захотелось посоветовать сбегать в класс к сестре, попросить у неё заколочек.</p><p>— Погнали уже, — сказал Суна, откидывая отросшую чёлку в сторону. Про заколочки Ацуму проглотил, но дороги от школы до автобусной остановки всё равно хватило на то, чтобы несколько раз поругаться (вместе), оскорбиться (Ацуму) и подтвердить чудовищную сущность (Суна). Как будто наспех компенсировали прошедшие недели, в которые не виделись, и грядущий разъезд по разным городам.</p><p>Почти у самой остановки Ацуму таки достал до Суны ладонью — не кулаком, как собирался, а широко растопыренными пальцами, неловкими и невовремя разжавшимися. Они особо не дрались раньше, Ацуму хватало Осаму, Суну в потасовки в принципе не слишком тянуло. Сейчас Осаму не было, а Суна казался особенно противным со своей Хиросимой, Нагоей и последними школьными эйрдропами.</p><p>Суна выгнулся вправо, едва Ацуму замахнулся, и тонкая весенняя куртка вместе с джемпером под ней задрались, оголив узкую полоску кожи на спине, чуть-чуть над ремнём джинсов. И пятёрня Ацуму приземлилась ровно туда — наверное, отвратительно холодная и чересчур пропитанная раннеапрельским воздухом. Суна был тёплый — ну, под ветровкой и джемпером-то неудивительно. Удивительно было, как кончики пальцев прямо-таки обожгло этой контрастной теплотой чужого тела.</p><p>— Фу, — сказал Суна и одернул куртку. — Холодно.</p><p>У Ацуму от пальцев по телу разошлись электрические импульсы, и внезапно в голове сорвало все предохранители. Внезапно, в основном, из-за того, что он даже не знал о существовании тех самых предохранителей. Никогда не думал ничего подобного, никогда не горел от прикосновений к Суне (а их много было, за четыре-то года в одной команде) — и вот, случилось.</p><p>Каждый день виделись. Каждый день вместе переодевались. В душ вместе ходили. И ни черта. И всё ради того, чтобы сейчас Ацуму смотрел на то, как Суна разглаживает джемпер поверх пояса, и хотел задрать всю его одежду обратно.</p><p>Им вроде бы нужен был один автобус, только Ацуму ехал на нём почти до самого конца маршрута, а Суна — если он правильно помнил — выходил через пару остановок и пересаживался на электричку. Табло показывало время ожидания восемь минут.</p><p>Долго.</p><p>— Только что ушёл, — протянул Суна и вытащил телефон.</p><p>Выходит, правильно помнил. Память Ацуму сейчас странно работала, но всё ещё надёжно — скорее выбирала ненужные и лишние воспоминания, чем путала их. Помогала прожигать Суну взглядом с головы до пят и знать, как он выглядит без всей нацепленной на него одежды. Ацуму никогда не приходило в голову, что он вообще замечал, какая у Суны Ринтаро спина или пресс или икры. Оказывается, да.</p><p>Все картинки куда-то откладывались, чтобы всплыть в мозгу теперь — пока они в последний раз ждали автобус у пришкольной остановки.</p><p>Ацуму поймал себя на том, что кусает губы.</p><p>Кусать Суну, наверное, было бы классно — и красиво, что уж там. Почему-то хотелось всего именно так, чтобы осталось много следов, любых — синяков, укусов, чтобы достаточно было глянуть Суне на рот, и сразу кто угодно бы понял, как долго, много и жадно его целовали. Словно Ацуму не мог отпустить его из Кобэ без отметин.</p><p>Табло показало, что осталось четыре минуты. Суна переступил с ноги на ногу. Он по-прежнему с невозмутимым лицом листал какие-то ленты на телефоне, хорошо хоть наушники в уши пока не запихал. </p><p>Вдох, выдох. Ацуму мгновенно представил, как дышал бы Суне в шею.</p><p>Всё или ничего, как-то так. Либо крутая команда и стартовый состав, либо никакой, чтобы не прогадать. Либо задохнуться, целуясь с Суной сегодня, либо вообще не целоваться. И очевидно, что он сможет перейти в вожделенный клуб позже, и очевидно, что они с Суной ещё миллион раз пересекутся хоть как бывшие одноклассники, хоть как профессиональные волейболисты. Но нет. Если не произойдёт прямо сейчас, не произойдёт никогда.</p><p>Максимализм, обычно говорил Кита-сан про его неумение масштабировать проблемы.</p><p>Ебанутость, поправлял его Алан.</p><p>Одна минута.</p><p>Ацуму снова посмотрел на сильный, гибкий торс, на руки в пластыре (до сих пор, даже после выпуска). Пригладил мысленно каждую из торчащих прядей волос. Он знал, что у Суны ужасно жёсткие на ощупь волосы. Сложно было не узнать после всех выездов, тренировок, всех групповых обниманий на площадке. Ацуму никогда не трогал его волосы просто так; да и вообще, наверное, особо не трогал — до сегодняшнего мазка ладонью по пояснице.</p><p>Просто совместных волейбольных моментов хватало на то, чтобы волей-неволей узнать Суну практически всеми органами чувств. Внешний вид до мелочей, шершавый голос, жёсткие волосы и твёрдые мышцы, даже запах пота сразу после игры — и то представлял. Не знал только на вкус, и сейчас внутри Ацуму свербило невыносимое желание выяснить, какой Суна, когда его целуешь и лижешь.</p><p>Показался автобус, начал замедлять движение. Суна, глядя в телефон, полез в карман за транспортной карточкой.</p><p>— Поцелуй меня, — выпалил Ацуму. Кажется, вышло командирским тоном — тем самым, на который весь год грустно вздыхал тренер и пытался объяснить, почему капитану не стоит так разговаривать с игроками. Ацуму плохо понимал, как переделать, если оно выходит само и всё тут; пытался вспомнить, как вёл себя Кита-сан, и скопировать его. Но истина была в том, что он не Кита-сан и бессмысленно долбить в заведомо ниочемную точку.</p><p>Суна слушался на площадке с горем пополам. Сейчас, наверное, сработает и того хуже.</p><p>— Тебе моча в башку ударила? — поинтересовался он, не отрываясь от телефона.</p><p>Автобус остановился, раскрыл двери. Суна не двинулся с места. Автобус уехал, и они оба остались стоять на остановке.</p><p>— Заткнись, — тихо сказал Ацуму. — Я хочу, чтобы ты меня поцеловал. Поцелуй меня.</p><p>Суна оторвался от телефона. Тонкие брови над зелёными глазами изогнулись то ли в скептицизме, то ли в насмешке. Ацуму готов был поклясться, что впервые за всё время их знакомства Суна смотрел на него настолько прямо, хоть в гляделки играй. Теперь радужка казалась не просто зелёной, а болотной, затягивающей. Они с Осаму как-то ходили на болота с дедушкой, когда совсем мелкие были, Ацуму чуть не провалился.</p><p>А сейчас совсем провалился — без чуть. В гляделки Суна бы точно выиграл. Впрочем, поэтому Ацуму с ним соревноваться ни в коем случае не стал бы.</p><p>— Прямо здесь?</p><p>От того, что он так и не отказался, у Ацуму мгновенно скрутило внизу живота, всё сжалось и напряглось. Ладони жгло, губы тоже жгло — хотелось впиться в Суну и облапать его. Тот запрокинул голову и уставился на козырёк автобусной остановки, словно оценивая, насколько окружающая среда подходит для внезапных поцелуев с Ацуму.</p><p>— Да хоть бы и здесь, — бросил Ацуму как можно небрежнее.</p><p>— Ну не знаю, — Суна оторвался от своего ненаглядного козырька и прищурился на него. — Мы же не будем трахаться на автобусной остановке.</p><p>У Ацуму едва не отсох язык, и глаза наверняка превратились в тарелки — он себя не видел, но чувствовал, как веки сами собой раскрылись на максимум. Почувствовал, как в пах сразу же ударила кровь — от одной фразы, от ещё даже не договорённости, а перспективы. И собрался обратно, потому что на самом-то деле ничего необычного в том, что Суна его тоже хотел, не было. Ну а что, вот правда, если Ацуму хорошо помнил, как тот выглядит под всеми формами и ветровками, почему бы и Суне о нём не помнить то же самое?</p><p>Ацуму знал, что красивый. Можно было сказать, что ежегодным подтверждением служили шоколадки на день святого Валентина, но он знал это не один раз в год, а каждый день. Не благодаря шоколадкам, а благодаря зеркалу. В общем, трахаться они с Суной будут, и Ацуму его таки искусает, но действительно не здесь.  </p><p>— Сделаем это последним воспоминанием о школьном тренировочном зале? — хмыкнул он и тоже попытался что-то изобразить бровями: не осуждающее, как Суна, а вполне тупой и примитивный пошлый намёк. Судя по ответному выражению лица, хотя бы какая-то часть удалась.</p><p>— Ты ебанутый, — сообщил Суна и улыбнулся. Именно так, по порядку. Как будто он не мог одновременно говорить про Ацуму и улыбаться, но очень хотел.</p><p>— Иди нахуй, — оскалился Ацуму в ответ, а потом подмигнул: — Я знаю.</p><p>Раньше он сразу бесился, если так говорили прямо в лицо, а за год капитанства привык и немного начал гордиться. Обычно «ебанутым» называли тогда, когда сам Ацуму искренне считал, что стыдиться ему нечего. Вот и не стыдился, и бесить почти перестало.</p><p>— Туда и собираюсь, — протянул Суна. Ацуму на мгновение замер — снова, как после первого «трахаться», но отмер практически сразу и, чтобы ни в коем случае не было заметно, как он теряется от подобной прямоты (хорошо хоть, не до подгибающихся коленок), расхохотался.</p><p>Им обоим уже стукнуло восемнадцать, напомнил Суна, и Ацуму сразу понял, к чему он клонит. Решение лежало на поверхности, по крайней мере, оно уж точно было логичнее, чем его идейки про волейбольный зал, особенно занятый тренировкой. Но всё равно ему оно не пришло в голову совсем, а когда они с подачи Суны отправились искать лав-отель, всё показалось происходящим не совсем с Ацуму. Сюрреализм немножко, что ли: начиная от того, с кем он шёл, и заканчивая тем, куда.</p><p>Искали молча, Суна иногда бросал короткие взгляды на экран телефона, но большую часть времени просто брели, смотрели по сторонам. Не разговаривали — без совместной ежедневной рутины и сокомандников вокруг как будто было совсем не о чем говорить. Почему-то договориться поцеловаться и переспать оказалось легче, чем просто найти темы на поболтать по дороге. </p><p>— Слышал, что Сакуса Киёми пошёл в универ, — сказал Ацуму, чтобы размешать густую, вязкую тишину. — Интересно, совсем волейбол бросает или собирается совмещать?</p><p>Улица, разумеется, полнилась звуками — хлопали двери комбини и звенели приветственные колокольчики, объявляли прибывающие автобусы на остановке, какая-то свежеоткрывшаяся пекарня зазывала посетителей. Но то были внешние звуки, не имевшие отношения ни к нему, ни к Суне, и между ними продолжала висеть тишина, неподвластная уличной какофонии.</p><p>— Не помню, как выглядит Сакуса Киёми, — с притворным разочарованием вздохнул Суна.</p><p>— И правда, — согласился Ацуму и снисходительно махнул рукой. — Откуда тебе. Это же я с ним на сборы национальной команды ездил.</p><p>— Великий повод для гордости.</p><p>— Ну вообще-то да.</p><p>— Ммм.</p><p>— Да сами сборы, чёрт подери, не Сакуса.</p><p>— Как тебе вон то здание?</p><p>Ацуму поперхнулся следующим замечанием про сборы и волейбольные карьеры, вглядевшись в дом, на который указывал Суна. Вычурный, в виде паруса, дизайн; вывеска как бы немаркая, но вполне однозначно привлекающая внимание. Места должно быть много, внешний вид как таковой вряд ли имел значение. Почему бы и нет...</p><p>Дверь открылась легко, впустив их в затемнённый коридор с картинами на стенах и лифтами где-то в глубине. Сбоку от входа стоял напоминающий информационные стойки в торговых центрах экран, транслировавший рекламу. Никаких людей, никаких разговоров. Ацуму почувствовал невольное облегчение.</p><p>Суна ткнул в рандомную точку на экране, открылся каталог комнат. Наверное, по многим причинам очень не зря здесь сделали приглушённое освещение: у Ацуму как будто слегка загорелись щёки, и он не хотел, чтобы Суна сейчас наблюдал его порозовевшее лицо.</p><p>— Оформлена под спортзал, — тихо гоготнул Суна, приблизив один из вариантов.</p><p>— Ты уже от этого отказался, — фыркнул Ацуму в ответ громче, чем следовало бы. — Господи, смотри, тут написано люкс и там есть кухня.</p><p>— Это для твоего брата. — Суна задумчиво поводил пальцем над экраном, потом ещё и ещё. Завис, подумал Ацуму, и сам нажал на одну из самых обыденно выглядящих комнат — а заодно вроде бы и из наиболее дешёвой категории. Экран негромко кликнул и открыл окошко с просьбой положить деньги в только что открывшийся ящичек под экраном. Судя по всему, в обмен на купюры им должен был выпасть ключ. Всё ещё никакого человеческого фактора. Никто даже не планировал проверять, есть ли им любое количество лет.</p><p>Ацуму лихим жестом отсчитал свою долю и кинул в ящичек. Суна куда более вяло положил свои деньги. Какой же он был скучный иногда, скучный и сутулый, и Ацуму из прошлого правильно делал, что искал в нём изъяны. Благодаря ему у Ацуму из настоящего немножко меньше кружилась голова и ныло в паху от того, как Суна задел его рукой, и от его запаха в узком лифте.</p><p>Пластиковая ключ-карточка открыла дверь в номер: с таким же приглушённым освещением, как в коридоре, но здесь оно вдобавок ещё и мерцало, под стать искусственному звёздному небу на потолке. Суна нашарил выключатель на стене, стукнул по нему, и разлился обычный электрический свет.</p><p>— Убил всю романтику, — с наигранной обидой вздохнул Ацуму и влетел вглубь. Кровать одна и огромная, тут всё понятно, шкаф с отодвинутой дверцей — внутри всякие халаты, тапки, полотенца. Ацуму сел на корточки, дёрнул ручку прикроватной тумбочки и обалдел от того, насколько здесь всё продумали за них. Ни ему, ни Суне не пришло в голову, что имеет смысл купить презервативы — для таких, как они, в номере тех лежало в избытке. Разных. И даже тюбики со смазкой.</p><p>— Тут есть презервативы с рёбрышками, — восторженно сообщил он Суне прямо с пола и чуть не упал на задницу, пытаясь продемонстрировать нужную упаковку.</p><p>— Ага, — ответил менее впечатлившийся Суна. — Ты зеркало видел?</p><p>Ацуму вскочил, всё ещё сжимая несчастный ребристый презерватив в руке, и наконец осмотрел действительно <i>всю</i> комнату. Ровно напротив кровати практически во всю стену раскинулось огромное, широченное зеркало, где очевидно отражалось всё, что только ни делали в постели. Он же просто ткнул в первую попавшуюся комнату без выкрутасов и за умеренную цену. В горле пересохло.</p><p>Интересно, а во всяких антуражных люксах ещё и игрушки могут предоставить?</p><p>— Я в душ схожу, — сказал Суна ему в самое ухо, чуть не проехавшись по нему губами. — Без меня не дрочи.</p><p>И хлопнул Ацуму по заднице — вообще не пытаясь сколько-нибудь сдержать силу. Боль в ягодице мгновенно отозвалась в паху: член дёрнулся, джинсы показались чересчур тесными. Если бы шлепок пришёлся по голой коже, наверняка отпечаталась бы вся ладонь. Тоже красиво было бы. Ацуму разделся до белья, немного покрутился перед зеркалом — нет, правда, он бы посмотрел на следы рук Суны у себя на бёдрах с не меньшим удовольствием, чем на свои засосы у него по телу.</p><p>— Стесняешься, что ли? — фыркнул он, увидев, что Суна вышел из душа в полотенце.</p><p>— Тебя перевозбуждать не хочу, — огрызнулся тот. </p><p>— А могли пойти сразу вместе, — сказал ему Ацуму перед тем, как закрыть дверь ванной уже за собой.</p><p>Когда он вылез обратно в комнату, Суна — Ацуму почему-то сначала упёрся взглядом в отражение в зеркале и только потом перевёл глаза на него настоящего — лежал на кровати уже без полотенца, совсем голый, лениво водил рукой по полувставшему члену. В другой руке лежал извечный телефон, и Ацуму хотелось надеяться, что он там хотя бы какие-нибудь интересные позы смотрит, а не читает перед сексом о том, как снять квартиру в Хиросиме.</p><p>— Эй, — Ацуму залез к нему между ног, упёрся ладонями в бёдра. — Рад меня видеть?</p><p>Суна убрал телефон — хорошо, у него как будто сразу сильнее встал — ещё лучше. Ацуму наклонился к покрасневшей от возбуждения головке, тронул большим пальцем на пробу.</p><p>— Я ещё давно думаю, — сказал он, едва не касаясь члена губами, — а ты вообще везде такой гибкий? И тянешься хорошо?</p><p>— Господи, — выдохнул Суна, и Ацуму с видимым удовольствием отметил, как его бёдро резко двинулось под его рукой. — Когда ж ты уже заткнёшься?</p><p>Ацуму обхватил головку губами; практически поцеловал, так неожиданно нежно и легко у него получилось. Сжал посильнее и выпустил изо рта, чтобы набрать воздуха и насадиться на весь член. Его вело с первого же касания, и он не совсем понимал, что и как именно делает — пытался сосать, лизать, член ложился на язык, потом вдруг упирался в нёбо. Суна почти не двигался сам, только поддавался на его ласки, но иногда у него бёдра дёргались вверх, и Ацуму убеждался, что чтобы он ни делал, всё делает правильно.</p><p>Ему нравилось. Нравился вкус Суны у него во рту, нравилось лизать скользкий от смазки член, нравилось, как с каждым движением языка у него самого тоже тяжелело между ног. Нравилось, что Суна в какой-то момент коротко зашипел, втянул воздух и вцепился своими длинными пальцами в пластыре ему в волосы.</p><p>— Заткнулся, — ухмыльнулся Ацуму, переводя дух. Рот был полон слюны и смазки, и он вытер губы ладонью, глядя в сунины затягивающие зелёные глаза. Болотный взгляд совсем помутнел, расфокусировался; Суна дышал короткими рваными вдохами, и член у него стоял колом вверх. Стал ещё темнее от прилившей крови, весь истекал смазкой. Ацуму обернулся и, глядя в зеркало, лёг головой Суне на живот.</p><p>— Всегда бы так, — запоздало согласился Суна. Ацуму почувствовал, как он зашевелил рукой, приподнял её и погладил его по голове, словно благодаря за минет. Волосы, лоб, щёки — ничего не осталось, что Суна бы сейчас не потрогал. Провёл кончиками пальцев над верхней губой, потом надавил на нижнюю — всё ещё мокрую, перемазанную смазкой. Ацуму послушно приоткрыл рот и вобрал теперь уже пальцы Суны, вылизывая их с той же готовностью, что и член до этого.</p><p>— Реально охуительный, когда сосёшь вместо того, чтобы болтать, — сказал Суна и надавил ему указательным пальцем на язык. Ацуму прикусил его в ответ, Суна матернулся опять, теперь уже не так приятно, и вытащил пальцы, размазав слюну ему по подбородку.</p><p>Ацуму залез на него верхом, прижался задницей к паху так, чтобы член упирался между ягодиц, и немного подвигал бёдрами — вперёд, назад, снова вперёд. Суна застонал, и теперь Ацуму наклонился к нему вплотную, потёрся членом об его напряжённые мышцы пресса. Дотянулся рукой до тёмных, набухших сосков на бледной груди и щипнул один из них пальцами. Ему в ягодицу прилетело коленкой.</p><p>— Ты можешь аккуратнее? — взвыл Ацуму.</p><p>— Не хочу, — ответил Суна, и Ацуму наконец-то его поцеловал в раскрытый для очередной гадости рот. Подумать только, его нисколько не удивляло то, что он голый лежал на голом Суне Ринтаро и целовал его остервенело, жадно, кусал за губы и шипел, если Суна кусался в ответ. Удивляло только то, что между отчаянной просьбой на автобусной остановке и наконец-то случившимся горячим поцелуем Ацуму уже успел ему отсосать и подрочить себе о его живот.</p><p>Суна провёл своим языком по его, облизал ему почти весь рот, и Ацуму не выдержал — застонал высоко, громко, прямо в поцелуй. Схватился за колючие жесткие волосы на затылке и потянул Суну куда-то, то ли вжимая в себя, то ли наоборот откидывая ему голову назад. Сам не понял — выпустил пряди раньше, чем сообразил, что происходит.</p><p>Ацуму сполз назад, Суна потянулся за ним — продолжили целоваться уже сидя, только теперь ещё беспорядочно тёрлись членом о член, пока наконец не кончили с коротким промежутком. Суна первым, Ацуму самую малость позже.</p><p>Он таки пометил и длинную шею, и плечи, и бицепсы — синяками и просто следами зубов. Засасывал и лизал сверху, и по соскам тоже прошёлся языком, но Суна, как выяснилось, там особо не реагировал, в отличие от самого Ацуму. Когда Суна в ответ коснулся зубами его сосков, Ацуму выгнулся так, как и сам от себя не ожидал.</p><p>— Кто тут ещё весь гибкий, — тихо хихикнул Суна ему в живот и поцеловал там же, куда смеялся. У Ацуму поджались пальцы ног, но перевести дух он не успел. Суна провёл ладонью по члену, сгрёб его яйца и пропустил между пальцами. Сжал. Потянул. Ацуму взвизгнул и засучил ногами, сбивая всё постельное бельё.</p><p>— Пиздец, — Суна снова рассмеялся и потёрся щекой ему о бедро. — У тебя есть не эрогенные зоны?</p><p>— Тебе они всё равно ни к чему, — отозвался Ацуму. Попытался приподняться на локтях, но скользнул на чём-то мелком и холодном. Тот самый квадратик с приглянувшимся ему ребристым презервативом.</p><p>— Ты, — Ацуму зажал его двумя пальцами и взмахнул им у Суны перед лицом, — что там говорил про то, что идёшь нахуй?</p><p>Зеркало, очевидно, сюда повесили ровно ради этого момента — чтобы отражалось, как у Ацуму между ног сидел Суна, весь в следах и отметках. Зеркало не показывало, как Ацуму чуть дрожащими пальцами массировал его вход, но это достаточно было знать, а не видеть.</p><p>— Не хотел спрашивать, — выдохнул Суна и таки вцепился руками Ацуму в бёдра почти до боли, — но придётся. Ты же не первый раз, да?</p><p>— Нет, — Ацуму мазнул ему губами по шее и почувствовал, как Суна расслабился сильнее после его ответа. — А сам-то?</p><p>— Тоже, — пробормотал Суна, и вместо захвата Ацуму почувствовал, как тот шлёпнул его по ногам. — Давай уже.</p><p>Ацуму вошёл — сразу резко и глубоко, но тут же остановился, просто фокусируясь на ощущениях. Невыносимо хорошо. Если он и раньше уплывал в туман, то сейчас вовсе хотелось раствориться в моменте, вбирая в память каждую мельчайшую частичку отражения и своих чувств.</p><p>Суна что-то сказал, кажется, не слишком лестное, и Ацуму не стал пытаться разобрать. Тем более, сразу после Суна задвигался на нём сам, и у Ацуму захватило дух. Кажется, он в какой-то момент схватил Суну за ладони и сжал его пальцы в своих. Кажется, он укусил его в плечо, а потом упёрся лбом в него же. Кажется, в какой-то момент Суна глухо застонал и попытался помочь себе рукой, а Ацуму его только стиснул крепче:</p><p>— Попробуй кончить без рук.</p><p>— Ты знаешь, — процедил Суна сквозь зубы, — ты всё-таки не настолько бог ебли.</p><p>— А ты просто мудак.</p><p>Ацуму отпустил его — исключительно ради того, чтобы царапнуть ногтями по рёбрам, но затем скользнул рукой к паху и довёл его до оргазма сам. Суна вскрикнул и задрожал, выливаясь ему в ладонь. Зеркало показывало совершенно идеальное зрелище: как он выгибается вдоль всего тела Ацуму, запрокидывает голову ему на плечо и по инерции продолжает сжимать ягодицы вокруг его члена, подаваясь бёдрами вперёд. Ацуму прижался губами к шее Суны и кончил тоже.</p><p>— Там хоть чувствовалось, что презерватив необычный? — спросил он после. Часы на стене мигнули, показывая, что от оплаченного времени осталось полчаса. Как раз ещё раз сходить в душ обоим; или на сей раз таки вместе, но всё равно без особых выкрутасов, чтобы не задержаться.</p><p>Суна задумчиво покачал пяткой в воздухе.</p><p>— Вроде что-то было, — сказал он и усмехнулся. — Может, ты всё-таки ещё не бог ебли.</p><p>Ацуму прижал его к кровати измятой подушкой.</p><p>— Тебе всё понравилось, — отчеканил он по слогам. Потом приподнял подушку, чтобы дать Суне возможность откупиться.</p><p>— Вообще да, — сказал Суна, и зелёные глаза затянуло мечтательной поволокой. Ацуму не выдержал и потянулся снова его поцеловать, пока он ещё мог накрывать своими губами губы лежащего под ним Суны. Когда оторвались, тот неумолимо продолжил:</p><p>— Но особенно когда ты сосёшь.</p><p>— В Хиросиме такого не будет, — почти торжествующе-победным тоном хмыкнул Ацуму, скатился с кровати и спросил: — Ты скоро туда валишь?</p><p>— Сначала обратно в Нагою, — едва заметно скривился Суна. — Мать настаивает, что обязательно надо после выпуска посетить всех родственников. Будто иначе они не поверят, что я школу закончил.</p><p>— Могу их понять. — Ацуму вытащил из шкафа свежее полотенце. — Памятуя, сколько раз ты пересдавал все экзамены в прошлом году...</p><p>Суна, лёжа на кровати, выставил ему средний палец. Ацуму посмотрел в зеркало — точно такой же, голый, раскрасневшийся Суна в синяках показывал ему аналогичный жест оттуда. Ацуму знал на вкус его пальцы, синяки, член и в принципе каждый сантиметр тела.</p><p>— Вообще, на самом деле, — начал Суна, когда они вышли наружу, и замолчал. Посмотрел в небо, потом себе под ноги. Ацуму ждал. Один из немногих случаев в его жизни, когда он просто терпеливо ждал.</p><p>— Может быть, иногда случается так, что ты приходишь не в самое крутое место и делаешь его самым крутым.</p><p>— А что, — ухмыльнулся Ацуму, — думаешь, я так смогу?</p><p>Суна пожал плечами:</p><p>— Да хуй тебя знает, честно говоря.</p><p>Суна уехал в Нагою, и в Хиросиму, скорее всего, собирался отправиться сразу оттуда. Ацуму не уточнял, но если бы Суна и заехал в Кобэ по дороге, то вряд ли бы сообщил ни ему, ни Осаму. Никому не нужны новые встречи ради новых прощаний.</p><p>Через пару недель в почту упало приглашение на интервью и первичные тесты от команды из Осаки, MSBY Чёрные Шакалы. Все шансы на десятку первого дивизиона, все намёки на то, что если Ацуму хорошо себя покажет, то сможет рассчитывать на основной состав. Ацуму сфотографировал средний палец на фоне письма и отправил фотографию Суне.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>